Longer the Waiting
by redskiez
Summary: Iwagakure wishes to amend for their previous actions. They start with Konohagakure and Team Minato is assigned for the task. While there, Obito meets someone particularly interesting. (AU where they're not evil and they meet as Konoha and Iwa ninjas for a peace treaty.)
1. Meeting, Part 1

Please remember the leave a review.

* * *

Tsunade is a scary woman. Everyone knows this.

Obito cowers the moment he steps into her office, clearly the last one to be there. He offers nothing but an apologetic grin as Tsunade glares at him.

"You're late," the Fifth Hokage comments.

"Ah, well, you see," Obito says, raising his hands up as he walks up toward the desk, taking his place beside Rin. His teammates are all watching him, with RIn clearly more concerned for him than Kakashi is, who is sporting his usual cool and lazy expression. "I was making my way over here when I came across a kid who says she lost her cat…"

"That is a lie!" Tsunade shouts, almost shaking the entire table in her anger. Her fists are clenched so tightly that her knuckles are white and Obito can feel dread crawling down his spine. "Fine," the Lady Hokage says after a while and some of the fear dissipates. "Forget it. Let's get on with the meeting. We are behind schedule already."

Obito laughs nervously when she casts an angry glance at him, scratching the back of his head. Kakashi chuckles beside him but he promptly shuts up when Tsunade shouts at them.

"Shut up and listen!" she says, effectively making them do as she says. Rin raises her hands to give both Kakashi and Obito a reassuring pat on the back. "We're arranging a meeting with Iwagakure. A peace treaty."

"A peace treaty?" Kakashi echoes.

"Yes, the old man Onoki has decided to step down and after some persuasion from both my trusted sources and the Fourth Tsuchikage, he agreed to hold a peace treaty to mend the ways he has treated the other Hidden Villages," Tsunade says. "He has gracefully decided to start with the Hidden Leaf and I want this to be the perfect example for the others."

They nod.

"Now, you will all be arriving at a mid-way point – a vacation home of the Fire Daimyo's near the border. It will take you some time to get there so I want you not to rest for too long. I don't want you to keep them waiting and strain the treaty. It took half my life to arrange this damned meeting and I won't have you botch it!"

When Tsunade says the last part, she looks directly at Obito. He cringes but otherwise remains quiet at the comment.

Tsunade leafs through a file that seems to contain important information for a few seconds before letting it close. She hands it over the desk and Kakashi steps forward to accept it.

"If the old man is everything that I've known him to be," Tsunade says, "he'll only choose his personal apprentices to represent Iwa. The file contains what we know of them and what they want to be known as. He might pull something new and bring some other people, but I highly doubt it. You better familiarize yourselves with his subordinates."

Tsunade doesn't even let them mull over the file as she continues. "I don't know if Kurotsuchi would be there seeing as she is the Tsuchikage and I'm sure she'll have a lot of work on her hands, but we just have to hope she will be because she seems to be the only one who can talk some sense into her grandfather."

The three Jonin nod wearily at the comment and Kakashi holds the file in his left hand, shoving his right back into his pants' pocket.

Obito stifles a yawn which is caught by Tsunade's ever-watching gaze.

"If you return to this village with news of the treaty ending in failure, I'll make you wish you will never have to see the sun rise ever again," Tsunade says, waving an accusing finger at Obito, who immediately sobers up from his sleepiness. "If this mission fails, it's all on you, Obito. These aren't the kind of things you can be late to. You do well to remember that if you don't want your dream of becoming Hokage to end up as nothing but empty words."

"Yes, Lady Hokage," Obito says, lowering his head in a bow. He glares at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, who just offers him a halfhearted apologetic smile.

They are dismissed swiftly after that and they carry Tsunade's blessing out of the room. Obito scowls and hurries to Kakashi's side, throwing a mock punch at his arm.

"Ouch," Kakashi says, turning his head to look at his friend. He reaches up and makes a show of rubbing his arm.

"You know I wouldn't have been late if it weren't for you," Obito says.

Kakashi laughs. "Sorry, sorry," he says, pressing a hand against his forehead protector. "By the way, did you finish all the unit tests?"

"I did," Obito says, "but I haven't handed them in yet. You can go do that."

"Ah, but they're due today," Kakashi says. "Can you do it for me, please?"

"What are you, limp?" Obito says, flabbergasted. "Can't you do _anything_ by yourself?"

"Please, Obito? You're a good friend, right?"

"More like a good slave," Obito says underneath his breath.

"I'll treat you to dinner for a week," Kakashi says.

Obito regards him for a few moments but then he relents, grinning. "It's a promise, then. Don't go back on it."

"Yeah," Kakashi says, giving him a thumbs-up.

Rin gives both boys a slap on the bicep and the two of them return to a semi-serious state, worried about the consequences of the silent warning.

Obito reminds himself that he should be glad that he's still single.

The group splits up when they reach the center of the village, agreeing to meet at the entrance in ten minutes.

Obito yawns as he heads back, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes. He doesn't even bother covering his mouth.

Once he reaches his home, Obito grabs his traveling bag and starts shoving necessary items into it. He takes his notebooks, his pens, an extra set of clothes, and some pre-packaged meals. Rolling up his sleeping bag, he fastens it into place on top of the pack.

Swinging it over his shoulder, Obito heads back to the entrance of his house. He stops by the door, turning to say goodbye to his grandmother. He clasps his hands together and bows, and then he reaches to place a glowing incense on her shrine. He looks at her picture for a moment, smiling at the memory of her packing for his very first mission.

Saying goodbye once more, Obito heads out of the house.

There is evidently more activity in the village by the time he's out the door. The elderly Uchiha Akemi from across the street from his is cleaning her porch. Upon noticing Obito, she gives him a friendly wave and a greeting. Obito offers her a smile and returns the greeting before turning and leaving the street.

On his way to the academy, he hears hasty footsteps behind him. The distance between them is too small for it to be of any threat to him. Judging by the distance, it seems to belong to a child around the age of twelve to thirteen.

Only one Uchiha comes to mind and it is no coincidence that he is awake at this hour.

"Sasuke!" A voice calls out and Obito doesn't even need to turn around to confirm his suspicions. Itachi sounds desperate and far away, probably – pretending to – trying to catch up with his little brother.

"Watch out, Mr. Obito!" Sasuke's breaking voice sounds closer to him than before and Obito steps to the side, avoiding the little shinobi with ease. He watches as a mop of black hair zooms past him. Sasuke laughs and continues to run.

"Sorry about that, Obito, sir," Itachi says behind him, slowly beginning to catch up.

"It's fine," Obito says. "It's good to see you're off work to spend some time with your little brother."

"My foolish little brother," Itachi grins back. He soon overtakes Obito in his leisurely jogging pace. "See you later, Obito, sir!"

"See you," Obito says, doing a little wave after Itachi.

Obito leaves the Uchiha's district and heads out to the main street, heading toward the academy. He drops off the unit tests at the reception at the entrance and after a few exchanges; Obito begins to head to the entrance of the village.

Glancing at the sky, he notes that he still has some time left and slows his pace. On his way, he helps an old lady pick up her spilled groceries and sends her on her way, knowing that he'll definitely be late if he walks her home.

When he arrives at the entrance, Kakashi and Rin dramatically throw their heads back, groaning.

"What?" Obito asks. "I'm not even that late."

"That's the point," Kakashi says, jabbing his thumb at Naruto, who is clinging to his father's leg.

"Hey, hey," Naruto says, "One-Eye is here on time!"

"He is," Minato laughs, leaning down to hoist his son up.

"So, you're taking me, right?" Naruto asks.

"Well, I don't think your mother would like that," Minato says, smiling apologetically at his son.

"Oh," Obito blinks.

"'Oh' is right," Kakashi says. "Apparently he's been here since our meeting began."

"That's a long time to wait," Obito says.

"It is a long time to wait," Kakashi says.

Obito tries to focus on their conversation as Kushina tries to convince Naruto that the treaty is not a fun mission to go on – it'll soon escalate. The Uzumaki blood is tantalizingly stubborn.

"So, did you read the file?" Obito asks as Naruto loudly complains about how he is never invited to anything and that his dad never spends time with him.

"Yeah, Onoki has three apprentices that he adores," Kakashi says, wincing when Kushina screams back something intangible.

Obito gestures to the file and Kakashi hands it over to him accordingly. Obito opens it and quickly reads the tiny biographies that the Leaf has compiled for them.

"Kurotsuchi," Kakashi says as Obito reads. Rin stands beside Kakashi to eavesdrop on the conversation as well. "Akatsuchi, and Deidara."

"Granddaughter and two orphans," Obito muses, turning the pages.

"Granddaughter is without a doubt his favorite," Kakashi says.

The three of them take a step backward when Kushina raises her hand, wind picking up at the mere action. Naruto lets out a shriek and Minato puts him down on the ground.

"It says here Deidara is his star pupil," Obito observes. He has never seen Deidara before, only ever hearing about him. Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi are not strangers to him.

"Yeah," Kakashi says, ducking when Naruto launches himself at him. The kid overshoots and then makes a sharp turn back toward his father. "He stole Iwagakure's kinjutsu and was caught before he could desert the village, but Onoki seemed proud that he managed to do it in the first place and let him experiment with his clay bombs. Kid's a captain of the Explosive Corps."

Obito nods, eye obsessing over every detail of Deidara's portrait accompanying the file. "A star pupil indeed," he marvels.

"When do you think they'll be done?" Rin asks.

"Give it a minute," Kakashi replies.

Obito closes the file and hands it back to Kakashi.

"You're not going," Kushina says, holding her son by his legs.

Naruto hangs, upside-down, and crosses his arms.

"Well, it seems like it settled quite nicely," Obito says. "Nothing's broken this time."

Something collapses behind them.

"What was that?" Rin asks.

"Nothing!" Minato exclaims. "Come on, team. Let's go."

Minato ushers all three of them out the gates and they all give a hurried goodbye to Kushina and Naruto.

"What just happened?" Obito asks when they're a bit further out.

"It's better to remain clueless," Kakashi says.

Minato lets out a nervous laugh and his former students all give him a look. They travel along the main road that leads to Konohagakure for a while before they break away from the path, entering the wilderness and leaping on the trees.

It's going to take a while to get there but Obito already has a feeling that the meeting is going to go great.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is beta'd by AO3 user Dani_ATN.

Yes, a new series to start. What a day, what a day! I'm not sure what I have planned for this, actually. I'm just going to wing it, so I hope you're going to enjoy this ride as much as I would (probably). :)

Hit me up on Tumblr (redskiez dot net) for more information, updates, and generally similar shenanigans! I am also currently accepting prompts if you want to have some T/ObiDei written!

If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a review telling me why and which parts!


	2. Meeting, Part 2

_Remember to leave a review._

* * *

After a quick lunch break, it doesn't take long for Team Minato to reach the edge of the Land of Fire.

The land itself is not terribly impressive – Obito thinks he's seen way better landscaping than this. Still, this is one of the little vacation houses that the Fire Daimyo owns (only the heavens know how many the man actually has).

The building sits in the middle of a clearing, backed up against sheer cliffs. One of the cliff reaches near the top floor.

It's too much, he'd say.

"Come on," he hears Kakashi say to him and then they leap down to the main entrance.

The door is guarded by two teams — one from both villages that are attending the treaty.

"Minato, sir," one of the Konoha guards greets Minato.

"Hello," Minato replies.

A guard from Iwagakure perks up. "Lord Minato? The Yellow Flash of Konoha?"

"The one and only," says the first Konoha guard.

"Alright, alright," says Kakashi, stepping forward. Minato can only laugh awkwardly. "We're here for the peace treaty."

"Ah," the Konoha guard blinks. "Of course."

Team Minato peers at the guard curiously.

"It's just that," the guard begins, "why didn't they send Mr. Shikaku? Or even Shikamaru?"

"Are you doubting our negotiating skills?" Obito asks.

"No, sir," the guard says. "I thought they're just, you know, better choices for when it comes to politics."

"In any other case, you would be correct," Minato says. "However, both Nara are unavailable."

The guard looks at Minato and then he nods. He gestures to his Hyuuga teammate. The Hyuuga nods and then activates his dojutsu, peering at the team. After a few seconds, the man nods and then the first guard turns back to the four of them.

"Come on in then," he says.

"The Iwagakure party will arrive very soon," the Iwa guard says.

"Thank you," replies Minato.

The inside of the vacation house is what a typical vacation house in the countryside looks like, save for the clearly expensive furniture and a surprising amount of board games littering the generous amount of shelves.

"Who does he even play these games with?" Obito utters underneath his breath. He reaches out and grabs a game that's dedicated to just putting numbers on a board.

"He has friends," Kakashi says. Obito turns and finds him staring at a box filled with cards.

"Are you sure about that?" Rin asks. She holds up a card game which seems to be for storytelling.

"The Fire Daimyo has many acquaintances," Minato pipes up. His former students all put down the games they're holding and gather around him. He is staring at a word game. "Maybe he uses these to entertain them while they wait for him to get ready for bantering."

"Really," Obito says.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Kakashi says.

"Have you actually seen him in person?" Rin asks.

"Maybe the Fire Daimyo is actually a secret organization," Obito says.

"That'll be funny," Kakashi says. "Like the ANBU."

"And their job is to own a lot of houses and play games among themselves," Rin says.

"Maybe these are trap games," Obito says. "They're all secret weapons meant to kill anyone who comes by."

"Can't wait to die," Kakashi says.

"Don't say that," Rin says and then slaps Kakashi's arm.

"I didn't mean it," Kakashi replies.

Obito doesn't even bother opening his mouth.

"Come on, team," Minato says fondly. He gestures to the stairs. When did he leave the circle?

The three follow Minato up the stairs. The next level is filled with rooms – way more rooms than necessary.

"For orgies," Kakashi whispers into Obito's ear.

"Definitely," Obito whispers back.

"What are you boys talking about?" Rin asks.

"Nothing," Kakashi and Obito say in unison.

Rin narrows her eyes at them but otherwise lets the conversation go. They continue on, following Minato, until they reach the top floor. It is a single, round room. It is smaller than the other floors and Obito thinks that it was supposed to be an observatory until either the Fire Daimyo decided not to furnish it as that, or he ordered to have it repurposed for a meeting room.

"Interesting," Obito says. He heads toward the round table set in the middle of the room, running his fingers against the finely sanded wood. It's waxed, too.

"He went all out," Kakashi comments. He heads over to the ring of windows and peers out of it. "Oh, the Iwa group is here."

Team Minato huddles around Kakashi, all looking out the windows.

"He did bring his apprentices," Rin says.

"Of course, he would," Kakashi says.

"Because these are the only people who can stand him?" Obito asks.

"Because these are the people he likes the most – they're his subordinates for a reason, after all," Minato says.

"Cool, cool," Obito hums. His gaze lingers on the lone blonde of the group – his hair glows so brightly that he cannot help but stare.

"Kurotsuchi is here," Rin says.

"Oh?" Minato leans over Kakashi's shoulder. "I see, then there is nothing to worry about during this meeting, team."

"How come she can leave all her paperwork but Tsunade can't?" Obito asks.

"That's Lady Tsunade to you," Minato says, putting his hand on Obito's head despite their height difference being nonexistent.

"She probably left it to her poor secretary," Rin says.

"Definitely," Kakashi says.

Kurotsuchi waves at them from the ground floor.

"Hello!" Rin says, waving back.

"Hello!" Kurotsuchi mouths back.

"Is that Deidara?" Obito asks, pointing at the blonde who is looking at Kurotsuchi, saying something that he cannot read. Then he looks up at the window and the two of them lock eyes. Even though he is three stories up, Obito can tell that Deidara's eyes are the color of the ocean – capable of such disaster yet carries such a mesmerizing charm that one cannot tear oneself away from.

Obito feels like he's drowning and he loves every second of it.

"Yes," Kakashi is saying, pulling out the files. He flicks through the pages and then he stops moving. "Why did you ask? You know it's Deidara. You've read the file."

"Just wondering," Obito can barely hear his own voice.

"You sound distracted," Kakashi comments. He shuts the file and then after a beat of silence, Obito hears him make a soft 'ooh' sound and then he's pulling Rin to the side.

"Come on, Obito," Minato says after a while – Obito isn't aware that time has passed at all when he notices that Kurotsuchi is patting Deidara's shoulder too. The rest of the Iwa party is gone.

"Welcome," he hears someone say – it's either Kakashi or Rin, he could scarcely tell them apart after their marriage – and two steps of footsteps head toward the center of the room. Kurotsuchi slams her body into Deidara to launch him into the vacation home and it is only then that the spell is broken.

Obito blinks at the now-empty spot and he turns back to the room. They can all hear the two sets of footsteps that are thundering downstairs, trying to hurry without tripping over themselves.

Even with half of his face covered, Obito can tell that Kakashi is giving him a smug look – the same look he sported when Obito tried to express his love to Rin, back when they were children.

To make matters worse, Rin is also hiding her grin behind her hand.

The husband must always tell the wife everything he knows. Damn that Kakashi.

Obito huffs and turns his attention to the former Tsuchikage and Akatsuchi. "Hello," he says, "my name is Uchiha Obito."

"Hello, Obito," Onoki says. He is being helped on a chair by Akatsuchi

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha!" Akatsuchi says once Onoki is comfortably seated. "My name is Akatsuchi. It is very nice to meet your acquaintance."

"You, too," Obito says as though he has not read about him in the data file. He is sure Akatsuchi – and thus the rest of the team – has also done the same, as he sees the corner of a beige folder tucked away inside Akatsuchi's vest.

Onoki clears his throat and Akatsuchi tucks the corner deeper inside his vest.

"Are we ready to start?" Minato asks, already sitting by the table

Onoki looks around. "Two of my pupils are still arriving," he says. When he finishes speaking, Kurotsuchi and Deidara bursts into the floor.

"Hello," Kurotsuchi says through unsteady breaths.

"Hello," Kakashi and Rin greet her. They gesture toward the main table and lead the two of them to it. Obito stays where he is, his gaze immediately drawn to Deidara.

"Hello," says Obito when Deidara nears him. He holds out his hand.

Deidara pauses in his step and turns to him. Those blue eyes are startlingly bright. "Hello," says Deidara. He takes his hand.

Obito doesn't shake it. He just squeezes Deidara's hand. He swears he sees the corners of Deidara's mouth turn upward.

"Time to begin," Minato's voice cuts through the two of them.

He hears Kakashi's amused chuckle and a quiet slap follows. He only assumes it was Rin teaching her husband some manners. He hears Kurotsuchi chuckle half a second later.

Neither of them let go until they hear Onoki speak up. "Any time now," the previous Tsuchikage says. "I am not getting younger by the second."

They let go of each other's hand and Obito moves to sit next to Kakashi. He puts his hand on the table and watches Deidara walk toward the other side of the table, taking his seat beside Kurotsuchi.

"Let me begin this meeting," says Onoki, "by apologizing for my previous actions toward every village – especially Konohagakure."

The Leaf ninjas nod solemnly. Obito keeps staring at Deidara. Deidara is staring back.

"I would like to make up to my mistakes as a brash young man, yearning for violence and war," says Onoki. "I want to reopen our trade routes and share military power."

"That is amazing," Minato says, smiling so brightly that everyone in the room thinks that the sun has accidentally slipped into the meeting with them. "We are glad to share our military power with you too."

"As negotiation," Kurotsuchi pipes up, barely stifling her laughter. "We were thinking about each sending a representative to both our villages in order to get acquainted with the area and to mingle with the people. We think that it would be beneficial for future negotiations, in terms of setting up rules and provide everyone with a unique viewpoint."

"Understandable," Kakashi says. "Do you have a representative in mind?"

"Yes," Kurotsuchi says and then she gestures to Deidara.

Obito raises an eyebrow. Deidara dips his chin at him.

"It seems like he's a great choice," Kakashi says, his tone a little sing-song.

"It does, indeed," says Kurotsuchi, using the same tone as Kakashi.

Obito finds both of them very annoying.

"In any case," Minato speaks up, "we are all very eager to get to know you and we will all do our best to acquaint you to Konohagakure."

Deidara nods at Obito.

"If I may," Onoki begins and then he is attempting to get out of his chair.

"What are you doing, gramps?" Kurotsuchi asks. She reaches out and places her hand on the table, closer to Onoki.

"I just want to head to the bathroom," the previous Tsuchikage says, tutting her and Akatsuchi for trying to help him. "I can do it on my own. I'm still spritely for my age."

Obito's eyebrows furrow. Deidara mirrors his expression.

"Let Akatsuchi go with you, at least," says Kurotsuchi.

"No, no," he says and he's off his chair. Onoki puts his hands behind his back and groans really loudly. "I'll just be a moment. You all continue the meeting without me. I'm sure you'll do a good job, Kurotsuchi."

With that, Onoki turns and begins to head toward the stairs. Everyone in the room waits until he disappears from sight before casting their gaze at Akatsuchi.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Rin asks.

"Go," Kurotsuchi says and then he gets out of his chair, quietly heading toward the stairs. "You too, Mr. Minato, if you don't mind."

Minato glances at his team and then back at the Fifth Tsuchikage. He nods. "Of course, I don't mind," he says. He stands and follows Akatsuchi.

"We don't need to continue negotiating," Kurotsuchi says. She leans back against her chair and yawns. "Man, we did not take any breaks coming here. How was your trip, Kakashi, Rin?"

Obito glances at his teammates. They aren't paying attention to him. He returns his gaze back to Deidara.

He notices the little rise of Deidara's eyebrow and he gets the meaning. He stands and heads toward the side of the room. He doesn't care if Kurotsuchi, Kakashi, and Rin are all looking at them for moving.

Deidara is standing in front of a wall, hands casually stuffed into his pockets. Obito does the same, leaning his left shoulder against the wall.

"So," he begins.

"So," Deidara says.

"What do you do?" Obito asks.

Deidara chuckles, his gaze falling down on to his chest. "Is that your starting question, hm? For real?"

"Hm," Obito says.

"Do you need a second chance?"

"No," he says. "I want to know."

"You already know, yeah," Deidara says. His gaze flickers up at him and Obito feels like he just got splashed with fresh water. "You should have done your research."

"Still impressive to hear about it," Obito says. He reaches out with a hand and takes some of Deidara's hair into his hand, a bunch that had spilled over his shoulder. He touches it with his fingers, finding them very soft and he has a strong urge to sniff it.

"I'm a captain of the Explosive Corps.," Deidara says. He sports a smug grin. Obito knows that he is insanely proud of his title.

"Impressive," Obito says as though he has not heard of it before. "You must be very capable."

"Extremely so," Deidara raises an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"A captain?" Obito says. "I wouldn't dare."

"It could be one of the things on the to-do list when I arrive at Konoha, yeah," says Deidara. It sounds very interesting to Obito and he seriously considers it. He even furrows his eyebrows a little, pretending to be deep in thought.

"I'll think about it," he says. Deidara nods.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Obito dips his chin and then he leans in a little closer. He tucks Deidara's hair back. "It was meant to be a yes," says Obito in a hushed tone.

Deidara's gaze downcasts for a second before he looks back up, staring at him through his eyelashes. There's a soft grin and an even softer glow on his cheeks. "Good," Deidara says and he continues to blush.

"Good," Obito echoes and he lays a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

His eyebrows twitch when he hears noise toward his right. The two of them turn slowly to find Kurotsuchi, Kakashi, and Rin all huddled up together.

"Oh, my god," Rin and Kurotsuchi say quietly.

"What's going on?" Obito asks.

"Nothing," Kakashi speaks up. He shoves something back into his pocket and then leans back against his chair. "Good weather today, huh?"

"Very good," Rin agrees. "Blue sky with not a cloud in sight."

"Perfect weather for traveling," Kurotsuchi adds.

Obito glances at Deidara. He is already looking at him suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Obito mouths.

Deidara rolls his shoulder. _I don't know and I don't want to know_ , he seems to say.

Obito nods once and he lets go of his shoulder. The two of them head back to the table. As if on cue, three sets of footsteps ring through the room.

"As I said before," Onoki's voice sounds. "I can go do my business on my own."

"It is better to be safe than sorry, sir," Minato says apologetically.

There's a beat of silence and then Onoki says, "You're both very nice."

"Thank you," he hears Akatsuchi and Minato say. They arrive at the top floor not two seconds later. Onoki is seated on Akatsuchi's shoulders.

"I pulled my back," Onoki says.

Obito leans into his forearms.

"Let's finish this thing, yeah?" Onoki grins as he is lowered on the table.

"Let's," everyone says.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is beta'd by AO3 user Dani_ATN.

Sorry for the long wait. I was finishing off the last of my batch of requests for this month and now I have to write some fics for October!

October is going to be a wild, wild month for TobiDei.

Follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net) if you haven't yet! I post updates, headcanons, cats, and shenanigans. My inbox is always open on Tumblr so you're welcome to send me questions. I always answer!

Remember to leave a review on what you liked (or didn't like) about this chapter! :)


End file.
